The prior art will be described below by referring to FIGS. 13 through 22.
FIG. 22 is a sectional view of a flat panel display 200. The flat panel display 200 is formed by a face plate 201, a rear plate 202, and a frame 203 connecting the face plate 201 to the rear plate 202. Since the flat panel display is a vacuum inside, it includes an atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 to withstand the atmospheric pressure.
The face plate 201 includes a face plate substrate glass 205, a black stripe 206 which is a stopping member formed on the substrate glass 205, an RGB fluorescent object 207, and a metal back 208 for applying a voltage. The rear plate 202 includes a rear plate substrate glass 209, an electronic source generation portion (not shown in FIG. 22) formed on the substrate glass 209, and a driving XY matrix wiring (not shown in FIG. 22). The atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 is provided between the black stripe 206 of the face plate 201 and an upper wiring 210 of the driving XY matrix wiring of the rear plate 202, and is fixed while maintaining predetermined conductivity by conductive adhesive members 211 and 212.
Described below will be the procedure of assembling a flat panel display.
FIG. 13 is a sectional view of the face plate 201. The face plate 201 is provided with an aperture 213 by removing a metal back of the portion to which the atmospheric-pressure-resistive support member is adhered using means such as a laser process, etc. to improve the adhesion as shown in FIG. 14.
Then, a conductive adhesive 214 is applied to an aperture 213 (FIG. 15).
An assembly jig 216 having a positioning member 215 to which the atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 is applied is used so that the atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member of the face plate 201 can be aligned on the position of the adhesion. The atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 is fixed at a predetermined position of the face plate 201 with the conductive adhesive 214 (FIG. 16).
In this step, a face plate member 217 with the atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 fixed at the predetermined position can be obtained (FIG. 17).
Then, a conductive frit, glass 218 and a frame adhering insulating frit glass 219 are applied on the upper wiring 210 of the driving XY matrix wiring on the rear plate substrate glass 209, and are dried and provisionally sintered (FIGS. 18 and 19).
The face plate member 217 to which the atmospheric-pressure-resistant support member 204 is fixed at a predetermined position; the frame 203 to which the insulating frit glass 218 is applied on the face plate side, dried, and provisionally sintered; and the rear plate substrate glass 209 to which the conductive frit glass 218 and the frame adhering insulating frit glass 219 are applied on the upper wiring 210 of the driving XY matrix wiring, dried, and provisionally sintered are mounted at predetermined positions (FIGS. 20 and 21). All these members are heated by an electric furnace or a plate heater, and a frit glass is softened and pressed, thereby obtaining the flat panel display 200 (FIG. 22).
The present invention aims at realizing a method for producing a preferred flat panel display.